1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a high-output semiconductor laser device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a large number of attempts have been made to increase the output of semiconductor laser devices. Typical examples of such attempts include providing what is called an optical guiding layer in contact with an active layer and making optical output end surfaces transparent. These techniques, however, have not thoroughly attained the purpose of obtaining a higher output.